gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BG-011B Build Burning Gundam
Technique naming I have a question about the special attacks of the Build Burning Gundam. The suffixes ("-geri", "-zuki", "-ken") of the attacks are based off of actual fighting/martial arts techniques, right? Does that mean that the other words ("seiso", "shippuu", "ryusei", ect) are added words to the techniques, right? Like Shippuu-zuki is a punching technique, but the "shippuu" prefix is a different word that means "gale" or "wind", correct? Basically, do these techniques follow Japanese word order? Or is it an entirely different way of naming these techniques? CardBoss14 (talk) 04:17, December 26, 2014 (UTC) some of the techs seem to be base off domon kashu's well others look a lot like terry bogard's from fatal fury/king of fighters seires. the energy guyser and twornado kick attacks are simuler to terry bogars i think its called power guyser and hurracine kick moves from fatal fury legend of the hunger wolf. well the five gundam strike attack he used agenst jun is simuler to the burning shadow attack and the energy fist is simuler to shining/god/buring fingers. the last attack he used aginst jun was very simuler to domons heat end and the phinox blast is kinda like sekiha ten keoken( i probaly buchered that.) thats about all i can tell you about the moves themself. on a side note the biuld buring looks a lot more like a hevily modifide strike gundam then a mobile fighter. i say this cause i am working on a lancher/sword strike gundam gunpla and noticed the head crest/antine looks exsacly like a gold verson of the strikes.Guyver92 (talk) 19:35, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Range Weakness I feel that the suit's range weakness is not quite right. It was shown that the suit cant hit a thing with projection weapons despite being in a proper firing stance for a handgun, however when Sekai threw the handgun at the mock target cutout it hit it right between the eye. So i feel that if the suit was equipped with some kind of classic missile weapons (not modern missiles but things like javelins, knifes, axes; daggers and even swords) the suit would have some mid rage options in battle. However i feel that the team did not think of that do to the poor preforms of the unit or he would have some of the listed weapons equipped to it. The Unit Type Why Build Burning Gundam is called by Mobile Suit , and not called by Mobile Fighter? * It's actually just a gunpla. --My girlfriend is a loli. 05:06, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Second Build Burning? Since GM's Counterattack state that Sei hide it one year after the event of the battle with Gunpla Mafia, but Try also note that he use it in 11th World Tournament which is likely occur 4-5 years afterward. I think it's likely that the one in 11th World Tournament is different one.--My girlfriend is a loli. 05:19, August 26, 2017 (UTC) *It is also possible that the 11th world Tournament happen after the Gunpla Mafia event, let me explain. In the epilogue of GM's Counterattack, we know Sei and China is attending the Seiho Academy Graduation event, presumably they are the graduating batch what with Sei saying he is leaving a memory behind. If that is the case, we could work backwards on how much time has passed since the original Build Fighters. *In the original Build Fighters, Sei is in the 7th grade, meaning he is in the 1st year of junior high school. According to the Japanese education system, junior high school is 3 years, followed by 3 years of high school. Students can leave after junior high as the high school is not compulsory. So when did Sei leave school? Frankly, we have no idea. However, it is worth noting that Tatsuya Yuuki who is also studying in the Seiho Academy in the start of the original Build Fighters is in the 12th grade which is the last year of high school. So, there is a chance that Sei could have stayed in school till the end of high school. Keep that in mind. *Now, from Build Fighters Try Island War, we know the 14th world Tournament occurs 8 years after the 7th world Tournament, meaning there is 1 year without a world Tournament. So Sei, a 7th grader, attended the 7th world Tournament, and because of the 1 year without a Tournament, Sei's 12th grade would coincide with the 11th world Tournament. This is my look on things, I'm not sure if I'm missing anything, but it does make sense to me.Zeph08 (talk) 06:19, August 26, 2017 (UTC)